


Idle Hands

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Booker takes some serious damage during a mission and Andy lends a helping hand.Answer to this prompt on the kink meme:"Booker has both his hands blown off during a mission.Andy strips him down and gets him in the big bath back at the safe house. She slips in behind him because how is a guy with no hands supposed to wash the gore out of his hair? she also remembers the agony of regrowing appendages far too clearly to leave him alone.And what is more comforting than a nice friendly hand job?"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly tidied up version of what was originally posted on the kink meme.
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in a long long while, and the first time I've posted to AO3 so here goes nothin...

He can't remember how he got here.

There was an explosion, yes he definitely remembered that part.

Vividly.

A vague recollection of yelling and scrambling hands rushing to cut cloth away from the worst damage. Because they had all learned the hard way that regenerating limbs, appendages or major organs with remnants of destroyed clothing deeply embedded was not a pleasant experience. Particularly with these newer more synthetic fabrics. Then there was pulling and jostling and moving. Also deeply unpleasant.

He thinks that was about when he passed out.

He remembers the pain. oh yes, the pain being what snapped him back to wakefulness to find himself propped half against the bathroom wall and half seated on the lid of the toilet seat with Andromache the Scythian attempting to remove his clothes.

“Welcome back” she stops what she is doing to cup his neck and stare intently into his eyes, searching for an unnamed something before returning to her task.

“What happened?”

“You threw yourself on a bomb”

“Why’d I do that?”

“Probably to test my patience” she grumps struggling with something below his eye line.

He would have laughed but it’s hard to laugh when you’re regrowing a large portion of lung. He settles for a bemused huff instead.

“But mostly to save Nicolo from having this same experience. As fun as it looks” said as she finally manages to wrangle his boot off his right foot. It gets tossed over her shoulder to land in the corner with the left boot.

Oh yeah, that. The job was done they were on the way out. No mess, no fuss, no law enforcement. A nice clean job. Joe and Nicky were ahead, about to approach the perimeter. They didn’t see it. He did.

“Now hold still” she says while retrieving a large knife he hadn’t noticed balanced on the nearby sink. “these have to come off”

That was when he looked down only to realise why she was attempting to remove his shirt and jacket with a knife rather than the traditional way.

“Hey Boss, my hands are gone”

“Yeah Book I know”

“How’d that happen?”

“You jumped on top of a bomb, remember?”

“Oh yeah. Almost forgot”

She was the one to give the bemused huff this time.

“Think you can stand for me?”

Luckily his legs were intact (still? again?) so staggering to his feet wasn't entirely tortuous. Just mostly.

Watching Andromache the Scythian expertly slice what remained of his shirt and jacket from his body is mesmerising. Her peeling the sleeves off his arms and torso is almost enough to make him pass out again.

“Pants” she’d dropped the knife back on the sink he was happy to note. Removing his tatted trousers hurt less but made him wobble more.

“Shower” she wraps her arms around him and together they shuffle to the shower.

The water is both a balm and a new type of torture. He closes his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe.

“Can you stand for a moment?” he rumbles an affirmative sound and feels himself sway only slightly. “don’t try to touch anything”

*

He comes back to himself in time to see her clothes go sailing across the room and land with a wet plop somewhere in the vicinity of his boots ready with a snarky comment about how could he touch anything without hands, only to realise that the excruciating pain was in fact his hands growing back. He stares at them, both fascinated and repulsed.

“Lets get some of this mess off you. Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop” hurts? he’d laugh but it well, hurts too damn much. Instead he breaths, attempts to stand still and tries not to think about what constitutes “mess” in this scenario. She gently and efficiently soaps and rinses his body and then rinses again. He watches her as much as he watches his reforming hands. Equally fascinated by both.

Once they are both mostly clean she shuts off the shower and gently manoeuvres them towards the bath. It is full he realises. Had she done it before the shower or had Joe or Nicky come in and done it while they showered? If he wasn’t so preoccupied he’d worry about a head injury. It shouldn’t be taking this long. should it?

*

The room is warm and misty, it makes his head swim. He watches Andy as she steps into the bath and holds out her hand to him. He steps towards her and lets her steady him. Thanking the Victorians and their oversized baths with room for two as he does so.

She sits with her back to the sloped end of the bath, and gently positions him between her legs. His back to her front. Then she positions his arms to lie along the rolled top edge of the bath with the strict instruction “do not move them” he decides not to argue and sinks down lower into the water and lays his head back against her shoulder.

*  
He must have lost more time.

iIt takes a moment to orientate himself. and a moment more to recognise the sensation of fingers gently running through his damp hair and soft breath against his cheek. 

He sighs as he comes back to himself. And the pain comes back to him. Andy has her long legs wrapped around him and gives a little squeeze of reassurance, a kiss behind his ear and continues the soothing motion with her hand buried in his hair.

“Why’s it taking so long?”

“You took a lot of damage. It takes time to heal after that”

“I know but it’s never been like this before"

Her other arm appears out of the murky water and begins to lightly scratch his chest as to prove to them both that his chest cavity has closed and he’s healed.

“We’ve never seen anything like that before. What was it Book?” she breathes.

He wallows in the sensations, the good and the bad his body was currently experiencing and takes his time before answering.

“chemical based explosives. they’re new. military. ‘read about them. Didn't expect to find something like that this far from any military operation”

“hmm. we’ll look into it tomorrow” is her lazy reply as she winds her leg around his and rests her foot on top of his. it’s like being hugged by friendly boa constrictor he thinks hazily.

*

He is dozing lightly, head still on Andy’s shoulder, her hand still in his hair when Joe comes in with towels, fond smile on his face and glitter in his eyes. Leaving again quickly, a squeeze to Booker’s shoulder and “we’re going to bed now but Nicky made food if you’re up to eating”

They both thank him but make no sign of moving.

*

If he knows anything it is drowning.  
But this time he awakes not to the drowning he’s accustomed to, but a foreign but equally all encompassing emersion. He was drowning in sensation.  
From her breasts pressed warm and full against his back, to the skittering of new nerves forming, he imagines he can even feel his heart pumping new blood to new organs and appendages; to the soft lips occasionally finding his cheek, neck or shoulder, the light brush of pubic hair against his lower back, the pull of muscles rejoining tendons, the hand in his hair.

it was agony and it was ecstasy.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, just…over sensitive I guess"

The light scratching on his chest surprising a hum of contentment out of him as they both watch the tiny uncontrollable movements in his hands as the nerves and tendons snap back to life.

“The nerves are always the worst”

He definitely agrees with that. Tiny fireworks were currently exploding up and down his arms and corresponding places deep within his skull.

The sharp and sudden pain of teeth biting into his earlobe is unexpected and makes him jump a little.

“Don’t move your hands” comes the gentle but firm admonishment.

“What are you doing?”

“Distracting you”

He couldn’t do anything but watch even if he wanted to as the hand that had been scratching his chest creeps downwards disappearing below the rapidly cooling water.

She holds the weight of his cock in her hand letting his brain and body adjust to this new development. Another sharp bite, this time to his shoulder as she wraps her hand firmly around him and begins an exquisite combination of movements that soon have him seeing stars.

The angle isn’t ideal but over 6000 years of experience means something.

His senses are rapidly being swamped by all kinds of endorphins and his over stimulated body is fighting not to spin off the planet. He turns his head seeking her mouth, kissing messy and deep.

She quickens the pace and tightens her grip. Pleasure rolls through him.

The slick slide of his cock through her hot, tight fist.

She bites his lip just sharp enough to send explosions skittering up and down his spine.

A flick of a nail and twist of the wrist on the upstroke and he’s coming with a whimper and a moan pulsing thick and hot through her fingers.

*

She leans forward and places a kiss on top of his shoulder. “scoot forward a second” she slithers out from behind him and out of the bath.  
“don’t move” he watches her contradictory move of pulling the plug out and turning the hot water tap on full. “I’ll be right back”

He watches as she strides out the bathroom door.

He watches her leave a trail of wet footprints down the hall

and he’s still watching when she comes back in only moments later, naked, glistening and carrying a bottle of wine.

Taking a sip from the bottle she steps back in the bath using her toe to push the plug back in leaving the tap running to top up the bath with hot water. steam fills the room.

He takes a moment longer to appreciate the view before summoning what little strength and coordination he has left after that mind-altering, soul-shattering full-body orgasm, sitting forward assuming she’d want to retake her position behind him. Instead she stays where she is standing in the bath between his legs. Taking another swig from the wine bottle, half smile on her face as she looks down at him. Fond and soft.

The scent of her arousal hits him hard. so much so he straight up moans with it. He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on. His reaction triggers a chuckle from Andy just as she takes another sip. Wine escaping and running down her chin.

He watches, entranced, as the trickle of wine winds its way down her chin, throat and then clings to the side of her breast before falling to the soft skin beside her bellybutton. then continuing its journey south.

He wants to touch her.

His hands itch for it.

But he has his instructions not to move his hands so instead he leans further forward and nuzzles his face along the seam of thigh and hip.

Their height and proportions working in their favour aligning them almost perfectly for his mouth to reach her, enough but not quite enough.

she tortures them both for a few minutes letting him kiss and nuzzle and rub forehead and nose. More wine trickles down her body for him to lap at. It’s a heady mix.

She eventually takes pity on them. Turns the tap off, grabs a hand full of his hair and places one foot up on the edge of the bath. presenting herself to him, a wickedly smug glint in her eye.

Her toes press down on the tips of his new fingers as a reminder not to move his hands.

He doesn’t need the reminder.

He’s never really needed hands for this anyway.


End file.
